Usuario discusión:Mei-San
:D Pues claro que puedes, en esta wiki podemos ser amigos,cuando crees tu personaje me lo mandas asi te lo pongo al lado de tu nombre en mi pagina de usuario, a mi me puede poner este Archivo:Pokeale sprite.png----------Yo soy Pokeale 19:42 1 ago 2010 (UTC) BIENVENIDA Ya puestos te doy la bienvenida a la wiki, seguro que tienes mas diseños de personajes que me dijiste, bueno.... BUENA SUERTE!!!!!!!!!----------Yo soy Pokeale 19:48 1 ago 2010 (UTC) si... te puedo ayudar, pero no se si puedes tener la pagina de usuario de wikidex, ya que muchas imagenes no existen aqui, puedes hacer una nueva.----------Yo soy Pokeale 20:04 1 ago 2010 (UTC) que guay suena bien, un consejo para sprites, primero pegalos en el progama de escribir, y cuando se pege copia esa y llevala esa al paint(o programa que uses)y saldra fon do blaco----------Yo soy Pokeale 21:21 1 ago 2010 (UTC) mira hola primero me presentare soy alex y me enoje mucho cuando vi tu region la region lyra porque gary oak ya es el profesor de mi region y puedo apostar a que yo emepece mi region antes asi que porfa cambialo o le dire a un administrador que haces plagio ay todavia muchos profesores como la profe ivy o mas facil inventate unoAlex pokémon 19:01 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Friends Me gustaria ser amigos ya que en wikidex no pudimos, dame cualquier sprite y te lo pongo, ami ponme el te dije arriba,¿aceptas?----------Yo soy Pokeale 19:01 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Soneon El nombre Soneon ya le pertenece a uno de Mis Fakemon, Soneon. Espero lo cambies por otro,Gracias Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 19:11 2 ago 2010 (UTC) noooo me refiero que me des tu sprite, vamos tu, en sprite, si quieres te lo hago yo, me mandas un monigote coloreado pero que se te paresca?????----------Yo soy Pokeale 19:14 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Bonito Volire Tu Volire es genial,es perfecto! Podria tener un Volire? Son tan geniales! Le hago un sprite?. Gracias,el ahora fan de Volire Frosty -Chillin' on Sky- 19:57 2 ago 2010 (UTC) .. no importa no pasa nad a usa a gary y yo tambien porfa perdoname fue mi errorAlex pokémon 20:05 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Volire Oye, creo que ya sabes que no eres la autora de Volire, ¿le has pedido permiso a su autor?.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 20:18 2 ago 2010 (UTC) Has sido Bloqueado Por robar fakemon de otras paginas como volire y puppalete y algunos mas. solo 2 horas Lo siento no la lleves mal conmigo no se permite robar ;( ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!! ¿Que vas a decir?, ¿que puppalette lo inventó tu "primo"?, ¡¡¡LOOOOOOL!!!, yo, a diferencia de ti, no robo los Pokémon ni invento excusas patéticas, si quieres saber porque esos fakemon estan en mi fakedex, pués busca en cualquiera de sus artículos.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 01:04 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola =D Jo te encuentro en todas las wikias y a proposito me ¿¿Me puedes poner una firma ke diga Dark lugia en mi perfil y Digamelo para mi dscusion? No es mucho pedir ¿¿NO?? plissssssssssssssssss DARK LUGIA . (¿¿SI?? ) 20:03 30 ene 2011 (UTC) ola Si pero komo tenia algunos fallos y me la he editado un poko porcierto ¿kieres ayudarme con mi nobela Aventuras pokemon hay algunos que han aceptado Dark lugia sikieres ser mi wikiamigo pidemelo 23:03 4 feb 2011 (UTC) ola dnuevo Dme e kolr de la Plantilla pamy pag de usu ♠DL♠ el rey de los lugias ¿SIII? 10:23 28 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola quiers ser mi amigaalex galletael mejor XD 16:27 15 jun 2011 (UTC) ooooooolaaaaaaaaaa hay una novela de ultimate diamantino ke te gustaraa poke parodias de terror archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png lugonfusionarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 16:33 21 jun 2011 (UTC) ola ola quieres ser mi amigo y te pongo al pokemon que quierasel mejor amigo de sonic 08:40 29 jun 2011 (UTC) echo porArchivo:Sonic.jpg ola ola quieres ser mi wikiamigo¿??¿?¿?el mejor amigo de sonic 08:21 3 jul 2011 (UTC) frame|la baje yo hola yen quieres ser mi amiga?Soi eka,creador de pokeinventos,gracioso y divertidillo,con rimas en el bolsillo. Siempre majo,con arte y sin decepcionarte. Siempre tengo un chiste para contar,claro,que si me dices que te diga uno cuando estoy de mal humor,siempre me enfado y digo ''que horror! Que tal nueva?quieres ser mia amiga?diga?diga?que?!!!VAYA A MI DISCUSION Y DIGAMELO TRANQUILAMENTE!!! Atentaente,ekaitz.DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS.De pokeinventos.blogspot.com 16:34 23 ago 2011 (UTC) jeje Te hago esta rima,para decirte que te amo conlocura, en ti veo ternura. Tengo que decirtelo ya,no me aguanto,si quieres asta canto. Solo quiero decirte,quieres ser mi novia? Y no se me ocurre una rima para novia! De pokeinventos.blogspot.com 22:17 23 ago 2011 (UTC) un globo Toma un globo,para ti: Archivo:Billuny.pngse llama billuny y te lo doy de mascota.lo voi a poner proximamente en una dex,pero te lo doy antes a ti.lo voi a hacer para que este en muchos colores,pero a ti te lo doy violeta. pokeinventos 15:14 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye me puedes hacer los arts de la Nistira Dex tomate tu tiempo haciendolos no me importa cuanto te tardes. Se que haras un buen trabajo. ¡El editor mas divertido! 16:03 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola!! ^^ ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me encantaria serlo! Bye! ^^ El secreto de Suicune... 20:27 5 sep 2011 (UTC) 3 cosas hola yen: #Te inscribirias a PAD como rival? #Toma este regalo puedes escoger 1 o los 3thumbthumbthumb #Me harias una imagen shipping de el y ella Weva ForeverArchivo:Phoenixin.gifHablemosArchivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey ' 21:21 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola necesito 3 cosas de ti 1. ¿puedes hacer los artworks de estos legendarios?Archivo:Pinkusaur_sprite.pngArchivo:Vimidori_sprite.pngArchivo:Burugon_sprite.png 2.si quieres puedes salir en Hisorias de Otros 3. Nada más. Así que te regalo este fakemon mío Archivo:Dolpectric_sprite.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 11:47 8 sep 2011 (UTC) holaasss ¿me haces un artwork de este Archivo:Pabllooo.png? 'si el destino esta escrito tachalo con tipex... 10:57 11 sep 2011 (UTC) gracias y ace falta lo siguiente:sprite,vs y mm gracias y tu arte es muy bueno Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 16:22 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Yen-chan! o3o Etto... te inscribes a Magical Pokemon? tngo reservado el puesto del Guardiana del Alma si quieres .-. Archivo:Poochyena_mini.gif[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'月の名前で、']]Archivo:Cresselia_icon.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'あなたを罰する!!']] 19:38 11 sep 2011 (UTC) tienes minis estilo teselia?es para PAD Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 20:24 11 sep 2011 (UTC) es necesario para PAD ve el primer epi Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 20:45 11 sep 2011 (UTC) demasiado cabello pero q imprta XD Weva Forever and Marty togheter...WTF?Archivo:Phoenixin.gifQue es lo que haremos hoy, doc?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngMy honey 22:05 11 sep 2011 (UTC) P.D:para cuando tendrias la imagen?